For the Sake of the Flower
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: I'm back with another glorious CCS fan fic! Nothing about the origional storyline is altered I found out the ending But instead of keeping in touch like they promised, Syaoran seemed to disapear! And who's that creepy guy anyhow?
1. Prologue

Lunar-chan: Ohayo, Konichi wa and Konban wa minna!! I have come back with another fan fic for all of your enjoyment!! ^.^  
  
The background to this story is very simple; everything up to the end of the very last episode occurred. The only problem was instead of keeping in touch like they had promised, Sakura never heard from Syaoran again! Every letter and phone call went unanswered, which left Sakura sad and depressed. Now, it's nine years later and Sakura and the gang is in their sophomore year of collage. So... similar to in my first fan fic, [If you don't remember, it's called Shadows of the Past ^.^] I get to do my favorite activity; torturing S + S! *hears growling behind her*  
  
Syaoran: Oh really?  
  
Sakura: Is that a fact? Syaoran, she likes torturing us!  
  
Syaoran: I know.  
  
Lunar-chan: (sweatdrops and giggles nervously) Eh. I don't do it all the time. I've written sweet, sappy fics that involve no conflicts. Aren't you happy about that?  
  
Syaoran: What do you think?  
  
Lunar-chan: (rolls eyes) I think I should start this fic before the fans start pelting you with rotting fruit because you're stalling the process.  
  
Sakura: Hoe...  
  
Syaoran: if anything they'll pelt you with the fruit.  
  
Lunar-chan: No they won't cause they LOVE ME!!! (S + S snorts) NE!!! DON'T BE MEAN!  
  
Syaoran: Start the fic already.  
  
Lunar-chan: (growls) FINE. Here it is my loyal fans; For the Sake of the Flower. Enjoy minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
Bold and Underlined- Emphasized words (if there's a big mass of it, it's a flash back)  
  
*~*~ - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I so do not own CCS. I just got a job, but I don't have a lot of money yet, so don't sue me!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting in her dorm room, on her bed. She was brushing her now waist length hair out. She was going to put it up for a girl's night out with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. They had become almost like sisters since Junior High.  
  
As she sat, pulling it up into a braid, a strange feeling washed over her. Her hands flopped to the side, letting the end of the braid loosen. Some strange power was crossing the Japan border... in some ways; it was very familiar to Sakura.  
  
[What is that... it seems so familiar... but just can't put my finger on it...]  
  
The feeling disappeared just as fast as it had appeared and as she started to re-braid her hair, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open Tomoyo!" The door swung open and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"You are getting really good at that." Sakura finished braiding her hair and stood up.  
  
"I know." she said, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea... it was nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm positive." She smiled  
  
"Ok, then... are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hai." She grabbed her jacket and they walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: Well... it was really short... but the chapters are longer.  
  
Syaoran: (snorts) I'll believe it when I see it.  
  
Lunar-chan: (smacks Syaoran up side the head) SHUT UP!  
  
Sakura: (laughs) Temper, temper.  
  
Lunar-chan: Arrrgh... you guys are a head case... it's only the prologue and I already have a headache.  
  
Syaoran: Just imagine if the stuffed animal was here.  
  
Lunar-chan: Ugh... don't get me started.  
  
Sakura: (giggles) Well, just be glad I left him at home today.  
  
Lunar-chan: I am eternally grateful. Well, I'm gonna start chapter one, so see ya later minna. Remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA! 


	2. Surprises

Lunar-chan: OI MINNA!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S+S: (hang their heads and sweatdrop)  
  
Lunar-chan: (sticks tongue out at them) GGGGRRRRRR! I'm only being me!  
  
Syaoran: That's what we're afraid of.  
  
Lunar-chan: (little angry marks appear on her forehead) Ohhhhhh.. You guys. (Calms down) OK! Here's chapter one!!! And minna, I promise that it will be longer than the prologue [I wrote them both in one sitting just because the prologue seemed so short and I didn't think that was a good thing].  
  
Syaoran: I'll believe it when I see it.  
  
Lunar-chan: (growls at Syaoran. A glaring contest ensues) I should have brought my duck tape again.  
  
Sakura: (sweatdrops) Alright. Lunar-chan, you're acting like Nii-chan.  
  
Lunar-chan: Gomen ne Sakura-chan. (starts ignoring Syaoran) I'm gonna start chapter one now.  
  
Syaoran: As I said before, I'll believe it when I see it.  
  
Lunar-chan: (hits Syaoran on the head) SHUT UP! (Coughs) Sorry for that interruption, now. where was I. Oh yea! Here's CHAPTER ONE!!!! ^.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
Bold and Underlined - Emphasized words (if there's a big mass of it, it's a flash back)  
  
*~*~ - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter One: Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! STOP BOTHERING ME!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the next day, 1:30 p.m.  
  
Sakura was walking back to her dorm room, carrying an armload of books, when the semi-familiar feeling washed over her again.  
  
[Nani...?] she thought [UGH!! This is going to drive me INSANE!]  
  
She started to walk slower, her eyes to the ground. Unaware of the footsteps approaching her, she crashed in to a person, causing her books to topple to the ground.  
  
"Oh no..." she knelt down to pick them up.  
  
"Gomen ne. I wasn't watching where I was walking." A deep male voice said, kneeling down as well. Sakura froze and the book she was picking up fell out of her hand.  
  
[That... voice... it sounds... strangely familiar...] she lifted her gaze up and found herself drowning in familiar amber eyes. She gasped and stood up quickly, leaving her books scattered on the ground. "Syao- Li-kun!" she exclaimed, "Is... that... you?"  
  
"Sakura..." He gave her a weird look "What's with the 'Li-kun'?" she looked downward.  
  
"Well... when you don't see a person for nine years... it's not that polite to be on the friendliest of terms..."  
  
"Oh... I see..." he stuck his hands in his pockets "Well, it's nice to see you... it's been so long..."  
  
"Gee, I hadn't noticed." She said, looking up. He gave her a confused and surprised look.  
  
[Has she always been this sarcastic?] He thought.  
  
"So... ano... would you like to go somewhere with me? To catch up with each other?"  
  
"Ano..." she seemed very hesitant "I'm... ano... going to drop my books off at my house and then... ano... I'm... ano... meetingmyboyfriend...." The last part was jumbled together and Syaoran couldn't understand it.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"I'm meeting my boyfriend." Sakura said in a monotone voice, keeping her eyes to the ground. Syaoran felt his heart rip to shreds.  
  
"Bo... boyfriend..." his voice was barely audible.  
  
"Hai. I was going to go meet Meino in twenty minutes at the Tomoeda Café."  
  
"Oh... I was kinda hoping..."  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"Well, if you can't talk to me-" he was interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"OI! Cherry-chan!" Sakura whirled around.  
  
"Meino!" she ran to him and flung his arms around his neck.  
  
[Cherry-chan? What kind of screwed up nickname is that?] Syaoran shook his head and looked down. Sakura's books were still on the ground.  
  
"Ne! Sakura! Your books are still on the ground!"  
  
"Oh yea!" she walked back toward Syaoran, with Meino right behind her.  
  
"Ano... Cherry-chan... who's that?" Meino asked  
  
"Sore wa himitisu desu." Meino rolled his eyes. "Gomen ne. This is Li Syaoran. He's a friend from elementary school. He moved back from Hong Kong." She knelt down to pick up her books.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Li. I'm Meino." He said, extending his hand. Syaoran shook it and immediately frowned.  
  
[There's something weird about him.] Sakura stood up.  
  
"Ano... Sakura, as I was saying, since you are apparently busy and can't talk with me... where could I find Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"She's in Building Blue, Room 112. It's that way." She pointed to a rather large blue building (hence... the name...) behind him.  
  
"Arigato. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja Li-kun." He turned and walked toward the building.  
  
"Cherry-chan... why does he act as if you two are the best of friends?" Sakura looked down.  
  
"He's living in the past... I haven't seen him in nine years..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door of room 112. After a few seconds, a sleepy looking Tomoyo opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"What? Don't you recognize me Tomoyo-chan?" She blinked a few times, opened her eyes wider and gasped.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... is that you?" he nodded. She stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds and t hen gave him a hug. He blinked in surprise but then hugged her back.  
  
"At least you're happy to see me." She let go of him and stepped back, giving him a confused look  
  
"What do you... oh... you already saw Sakura."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Gomen nasi. Did you meet..."  
  
"Meino? Unfortunately." Tomoyo sighed  
  
"Come on in, we need to talk." She led him in and closed the door behind them. She plopped down on her bed while Syaoran grabbed a chair. "I was wondering, did you notice anything really weird about him?"  
  
"Well... I felt something strange when he shook my hand." Tomoyo sighed  
  
"Good... so it's not just me..." anime question marks appeared above Syaoran's head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let me explain something. Sakura and I met Meino our freshmen year of college, but he and Sakura have only been dating for the past four months. But... during the months they have been dating...weird stuff has been happening..."  
  
"Weird stuff? Like what?"  
  
"She locked Kero-chan and Yue in the book." Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"I can understand how she locked Kero in the book... but... Yue? How did that happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure... somehow she separated Yukito-san and Yue. Then she locked Yue and Kero-chan in the book, and put it in her desk drawer along with the key, and hasn't spoken of it since. She doesn't talk about those days anymore. It's like... she loosing her memories."  
  
"Losing her memories?"  
  
"Hai. Inside jokes we've had since third grade, suddenly, she doesn't get anymore. She won't say 'hoe' anymore. She doesn't even talk about her family anymore. And the thing that gets me the most is that she rarely speaks of you."  
  
"She... talked about... me?" Tomoyo smiled  
  
"You were mentioned at least once a day since... ano... seventh grade? Maybe even before that. I know she was waiting for you to come back... but then Meino showed up and something happened. Syaoran-kun... I feel like I'm loosing my best friend..."  
  
"Damn it... I should have come back sooner..." Tomoyo's head snapped up.  
  
"That reminds me... where the hell have you been? Why haven't you contacted Sakura since fifth grade?"  
  
"I wish I could have... when I came back to Hong Kong, my mother felt as if I had softened. She didn't think I was acting like the future leader of the Li clan. So she sent me to a really strict training facility to toughen me up and improve my magic. I wasn't allowed to contact anyone on the outside, even my own family. I was there for nine miserable years." Tomoyo's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Hontou ne? That's horrible!" Syaoran looked down at the floor.  
  
"There were days where I just couldn't stand it. Sakura... she haunted my dreams... my every waking moment. I'm surprised I survived."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran looked up, blushed and nodded.  
  
"I heard somewhere once that absence makes the heart grow fonder..." he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. "That was true for me." Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"You... you came... back... to...to..."  
  
"Hai." He said softly, opening the box. Nestled inside was a small gold ring with a diamond in the center, surrounded by small rubies creating the shape of a cherry blossom. "I wasn't going to right away... I wanted to see if she still loved me back..." Tomoyo leapt up.  
  
"We have to break her away from Meino!" he looked up at her in surprise. "He's up to no good, I just know it! We need to save her! Besides, I know that she loves you with all her heart!" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you know that... I just wish she would..."  
  
"She will, promise. I can try to get the Clow Book away from her and you can get Yue and Kero-chan out." He shook his head.  
  
"I won't be able to do that. If she sealed Kero and Yue in the book, only she can unseal them."  
  
"Damn... then what can we do?"  
  
"We'll just have to remind her a few things."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Meino were sitting in his dorm, on the couch, watching TV. As they watched the movie, Sakura's eyelids fluttered close and leaned against Meino. He smiled evilly and his eyes glowed yellow. He stood up, laying her flat on her back. He waved his hands over her head and they glowed a pale yellow.  
  
"Hm... this Li character stole your heart didn't he Cherry-chan..." he murmured, "Well, we're just going to have to alter some things... erase a few memories... hell, why not erase him totally from your mind?" there was a yellow shimmer next to Meino and a tall, thin brunette appeared next to him. Meino sighed. "Sabine... what do you want?"  
  
"You shouldn't erase a memory that big all at once. You may cause some serious damage."  
  
"Fine. I'll just erase a few choice memories." He glared at her. "You may leave now."  
  
"Yes, my lord." She faded away in a yellow mist.  
  
"She is such a nuisance!" he grumbled as the yellow light faded from his hands. Sakura blinked and sat up. She smiled when she saw Meino.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" she said, yawning. Meino smiled.  
  
"Yes you did. The movie is over now."  
  
"Oh... I always sleep through the good parts."  
  
"It's alright, the ending wasn't very good. You didn't miss much."  
  
"That's good." She looked down at her watch. "I better get going." She stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Ja ne Cherry-chan." She waved.  
  
"Ja!" she said as she headed out he door. Meino sat back down on the couch.  
  
[It's almost done.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: Well. how'd ya like it minna? (Pauses a few seconds, waiting for an answer and eats her salad) Well? (Crickets chirping) WELL? (Sigh) Oh. grr. It seems my peanut gallery has left.  
  
Sakura: We're still here. I'm just watching Syaoran. He looks funny.  
  
Syaoran: (Mouth dropped open and eyes bugging out of his head) what. was. that.?  
  
Lunar-chan: (looks confused) Nani? What has got him so disheveled?  
  
Sakura: I think it's because of what happened. I don't think he liked the fact that you kinda screwed him over.  
  
Lunar-chan: Me? Screw him over? (Looks innocent) NEVER!  
  
Syaoran: (growls) Right.  
  
Lunar-chan: Oh, shut up. That's the end of chapter one. It took me a lot longer than I expected, but balancing a job, my nonexistent social life, and a very annoying family, I haven't had time to type [This and the prologue been written out for at least two weeks now]. Gomen ne minna. I'll try to get CH. 2 up as soon as possible. Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME!! ^.^ JA! 


	3. Memories

Lunar-chan: Well, minna, I'm back with (drum roll) CHAPTER TWO! (Excited and idiotic clapping) Arigato, arigato. (Bows) I hope I didn't take too long, but getting a hold of my computer is so hard these days. (Sigh)  
  
Syaoran: Yea, it's real hard. considering you're home alone for a good portion of the day.  
  
Lunar-chan: (Goes to smack him, then calms down and stops herself) I defiantly have to bring duck tape next time. (Sigh)  
  
Sakura: Just ignore him.  
  
Lunar-chan: Yea. but that's kind of hard. (Sighs. Sakura giggles) Oh well. here's Chapter two minna. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
*~*~ - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! (Sobs loudly) Will you stop TORTURING me like this?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was standing in front of Sakura's dorm room. He was raising his hand to knock on the door when Sakura flung the door open and stared at him. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What do you want? You've been standing out here for ten minutes."  
  
"How. how'd you know?"  
  
"I can sense your presence, you know."  
  
"Oh yea. well I just came to see if you have any free time."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Talk." She sighed.  
  
"You are very stubborn." She said, moving out of the way to let him in.  
  
"So I'm told." He walked in and closed the door behind him. As he sat down in Sakura's desk chair, he scanned the room. "So. where's Kero? By now, the stuffed animal would have attacked me or something." She looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"Kero? Who's that?"  
  
"You know, the little yellow teddy bear with wings?" she still looked confused.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Sakura, where's the book?"  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The Clow Book!"  
  
"The what book?"  
  
"CLOW!" he stood up "Sakura, don't you remember anything about being a Card Captor?"  
  
"Card. Captor?"  
  
"Or being the Card Mistress?"  
  
"Card. Mistress.?" as the words rolled off her tongue, there was a familiarity to them, but she couldn't place any of it. She sat with her head in her hands. The four simple words triggered bits and pieces of memories. Memories about Kero-chan, capturing The Fly, and the battle with Yue, but couldn't put it together.  
  
"Sakura, what's in the locked drawer?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up.  
  
"The locked drawer. Where's the key?"  
  
"The key." she pulled the chain off her neck. Instead of the Clow Key being on it, a regular brass key was in its place. She walked over to a drawer on her desk and unlocked it. She opened it the find the Clow Book in all its glory. Sakura gasped as Syaoran pulled it out along with the key. He held it up.  
  
"Look familiar?" he opened up the book and pulled out the top card. It was The Windy. She shook her head.  
  
"N. nai." He thrust the Clow Key into her hands.  
  
"Try. Try and remember the spell."  
  
"I. I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"I. can't. I don't want to." he donned a surprised expression.  
  
"Why don't you want to?"  
  
"I. don't know." he sighed  
  
"Alright. you may not remember it but I do. Repeat after me."  
  
".Hai."  
  
"The Key that hides the forces of stars."  
  
".The key that hides. the forces of stars."  
  
"Show your true shape to me."  
  
"S. show your. true shape. to me." Her eyes widened as the magic circle appeared around her.  
  
"I, Sakura, command you under contract!"  
  
"I. Sakura. command. you under contract."  
  
"RELEASE!"  
  
"Release!" the key stretched out into the wand and hovered out in front of her.  
  
"Sakura, grab it!" she cautiously reached out and grabbed it. As the magic circle faded away, Sakura stared at the wand in her hands. He moved closer to her. "Does this bring back anything at all?" she looked up with wide eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." She said, "I remember some stuff. Everything up until the battle with Yue is there, but its still hazy." Syaoran looked disappointed.  
  
"Well. I guess we can't expect to recover them all at once." She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh. I better get going. I have to meet Meino in five minutes."  
  
"Meino? Sakura, don't you realize that he' the one who's done this to you?" she looked up.  
  
"Don't you dare blame him! He has nothing to do with this!" she said angrily.  
  
"I have a right to blame him! It's his fault!"  
  
"You have no proof!" she glared at him "I think you're just jealous!"  
  
"Je. jealous? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you! I think you're just trying to ruin my life!"  
  
"Sakura, I'm just worried about you!" she sighed.  
  
"If you're so worried about me, why haven't I heard from you in nine years?"  
  
"I couldn't! You don't understand what kind of Hell I've been living in these past nine years!"  
  
"Hell? You've been in Hell? If anyone has been in Hell, it's been me!" suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The wand shrank and followed the Clow Book back into the drawer as Sakura opened the door. Meino was standing there.  
  
"Cherry-chan, where have you been? I've been waiting for an half hour."  
  
"Huh? But you said 7:30!"  
  
"Nai. I have 7:00."  
  
"Oh. gomen ne." he smiled.  
  
"It's alright." He stepped closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Syaoran felt his blood boil and he stiffened. "Are you ready to go. or did I interrupt something?"  
  
"I'm ready. You didn't interrupt anything. Li-kun was just leaving." She looked over at Syaoran, who turned away.  
  
"Yea." he mumbled, "I was just about to leave. See you later. Kinomoto- chan." he brushed by a wide-eyed Sakura and back to his apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Syaoran was stopped by Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what happened?"  
  
"She remembers things a bit up until Final Judgment. That's about it. She just kicked me out for blaming this all on Meino." He sighed, "Why does she have to be so clueless?"  
  
"Isn't that why you love her?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Yea. that's why we need to save her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: Ok. who's mad at me? (S + S raise their hands) I figured. Well. since they refuse to talk, I'll be brief. Comments, corrections and flames are welcomed with open arms. (Grins) See ya in Chapter Three minna! Peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA! 


	4. Movement

Lunar-chan: Hiya minna! Here's Chapter Three!  
  
Syaoran: Yea....  
  
Sakura: Woo Hoo...  
  
Lunar-chan: Aw... come on guys! Lighten up! (Whispering) In case you can't tell, they're still mad. And it's been a whole week too! (Shakes head) They take everything sooooooooo seriously... it takes all the fun out of writing fan fics.... (Sigh) Oh well... here's Chapter Three as I promised! Enjoy minna!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
*~*~ - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter Three: Movement  
  
Disclaimer: DAMN IT, I DON'T OWN IT!! STOP ASKING!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sabine, it's almost done."  
  
"I'm thrilled for you my lord... should we prepare to leave?"  
  
"Absolutely. In a few days, I will have my wife... and all her powers to boot!" Meino smiled evilly and Sabine sighed. "I shall return in a few hours."  
  
"Alright my lord." She watched him leave with a look of longing on her face. [Meino...]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was in his apartment, sulking. He had tried for two weeks to get Sakura to talk to him, but she was as stubborn as ever. He was absolutely miserable. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on his door. He stretched his senses to see who it was and scowled. It was Meino. He sighed and got up to answer it. When he flung the door open, Meino was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran said flatly.  
  
"I'm here to give you a warning." Syaoran scoffed at the idea that someone was giving him a warning.  
  
"What are you going to warn me about?"  
  
"Stay away from Cherry-chan." Syaoran felt his anger surge.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I'm telling you for your own good. She is mine. If you even try and talk to her, I'm not responsible for my actions." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Nai."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"A promise." Syaoran's usual glares weren't working on him.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything. Sakura cares about her friends too much to let you hurt them."  
  
"I'm not even sure you'd qualify as her friend anymore. So I really don't think she'll care. And whatever this Card Captor business was about, I'll make sure she won't remember it."  
  
"How are you going to manage that?"  
  
"Well, that's none of your business, is it? This is my final warning, stay away from Cherry-chan or face dire consequences." Syaoran didn't reply, he just glared at Meino. Meino turned heel and walked away. Syaoran growled and slammed the door closed. He started muttering in anger.  
  
"How could he threaten me? I could wipe the floor with that weakling... what is he going to do to Sakura? I know she's in danger... but what can I do if she's ignoring me..." he looked at the clock at the wall "Hm... 8:00... I have to go over there." He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was in her dorm, half asleep, when she heard pounding on the door. She stood up and blindly walked toward the door. She gasped when she saw Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Li-kun, what the Hell do you want?"  
  
"Sakura, I know you won't believe me, but you're in danger." Sakura sighed  
  
"Yea.... and Meino is the cause of it all, right?" she glared at him "Good night Li." She started to close the door, but Syaoran stopped her. She glared at him as he pushed the door open and went in.  
  
"For once in your life, will you listen to me? Sakura, I'm worried. And it's not just me, it's Tomoyo-chan too. She feel's like she's loosing her best friend. Neither of us wants to lose you. You have no idea how much I care about you! I still have that bear. Do you?"  
  
"Bear? Do you mean the one on my dresser?" she said, pointing. Syaoran nodded "Meino gave that to me!" Syaoran was shocked.  
  
"I gave that to you before I left for Hong Kong. Damn it Sakura, what has he done to you? Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
"You are a liar. Meino hasn't done anything. And you don't mean anything to me anymore!" Syaoran closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"Oh... Sakura..." he sighed.  
  
"What?" he grabbed her and pulled her in to a huge hug.  
  
"Yet you mean everything to me." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. "You always have. I won't give you up without a fight. I know Meino is planning something evil and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." He let go of her and stared deeply into her eyes. "Believe me. Please. For your own sake." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. As the door closed, Sakura flopped on to the bed.  
  
"Oh Gods... what the... what was that..." she sighed. "I... I remember..." she smiled contently and leapt up to go after Syaoran when a yellow mist formed in front of the door. Sakura gasped and flopped back on her bed as the mist solidified and took on Meino's form. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"You've been a very bad girl Cherry-chan. I thought I told you not to talk with Li."  
  
"You can't keep me away from Syaoran. No one can." She said, her voice quivering. Meino raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hontou ne? I believe you've met you match, Sakura." Quick as the wind, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the bed. Sakura gasped and struggled to free herself. Meino laughed evilly. "You're mine and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Sakura stared at Meino and stopped thrashing.  
  
"I... I'll never... be... yours..." she gasped out. Meino smiled.  
  
"It's too late. You're already mine." His smile dropped as he waved his free hand over Sakura's head and her eyes fluttered close. Her body went limp as Meino set her down on the bed. He silently watched as her eyes flew open and she stood up. Her eyes were pupil less and black; the once vibrant green was gone. She stood there, completely still, and Meino smiled. "Ah... it's done..." Meino stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sabine, show yourself!" Sabine appeared behind him.  
  
"You called my lord?"  
  
"Hai. Go fetch Syaoran and Tomoyo and bring them to the site. I wish to destroy them immediately."  
  
"Yes my lord." She bowed and faded away. Meino turned back to Sakura.  
  
"You are mine." He said softly, stroking her cheek. She didn't even blink. Then, they both disappeared from the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was lounging in his room, thinking, when there was a knock at the door. He leapt up, hoping it was Sakura, and answered the door. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh... hello Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"You sound so happy to see me." She said, walking in.  
  
"Nai, it's just that I was hoping you were Sakura." She smiled.  
  
"I know." Then, she frowned. "That's why I came over here. I wanted to know if you knew where she was. She hasn't been answering her phone and when I went over there, she was gone."  
  
"What do you mean, she was gone? I was just there a half hour ago and she looked really tired."  
  
"Hontou ne?" just then, they were interrupted by Sabine, who appeared in the room.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran glared at Sabine. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"  
  
"My lord requests your presence." She said in a monotone voice. Before they could react, all three of them vanished in the annoying yellow mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo landed with a dull thud in a soft, mossy meadow.  
  
"Itai..." Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"Hai. I just wish that if they are going to kidnap us, to be a little nicer to us, instead of dumping us on the ground."  
  
"Where would the fun be in that?" Tomoyo and Syaoran bother looked up to see Meino standing before them, grinning evilly. Tomoyo's eyes widened as Syaoran glared at him. "Are you both ready to meet your maker?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: (much evil laughter) HA HA! (sing-song voice) IT'S A CLIFF HANGER! IT'S A CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Syaoran: Will you shut up?  
  
Lunar-chan: (menacingly holds out a extra large roll of duck tape) Hee, hee. I remembered it this time... so, now who's gonna shut up?  
  
Syaoran: (wide eyes) Ano... (Shakes head) I not scared of duck tape.  
  
Lunar-chan: Yea... I suppose you're right... but... (Rips off a big piece) you should be scared of ME! (Chases Syaoran around her living room)  
  
Sakura: (BIG sweatdrop) Oi. (Bows to the reader) Gomen ne minna-san. I'll go and get the writer. (Pulls out The Shield and puts around Syaoran. Lunar-chan glares at Sakura)  
  
Lunar-chan: Grr... You ruin all my fun.  
  
Sakura: Well... the reader was giving us weird looks and was moving toward the little "X" in the corner.  
  
Lunar-chan: (blinks in surprise) OH! GOMEN NE MINNA! (Coughs) I'll stop now. Well, I'll try to get at my computer soon to write Chapter Four soon, but my dad is going to be home for a week and he always hogs the computer (sigh) oh well. As soon as I can, minna, I'll put up Chapter Four. Until then... keep the peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA! 


	5. Explination

Lunar-chan: (wrestles computer away from her dad) Otou-san, it's my turn! You've been on for three days straight! (Her dad gives Lunar-chan a weird look and turns the TV on. Lunar-chan sighs.) Finally! Geez……… he takes far too long.  
  
S + S: (Gives Lunar-chan weird looks and sweatdrops)  
  
Lunar-chan: (Looks innocent) Nani? What I do?  
  
Syaoran: (shakes head) Nande no nai. Just, get on with chapter four.  
  
Lunar-chan: (smiles) HAI! Here's Chapter Four for your reading enjoyment!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" – Speaking  
  
[] – Thoughts  
  
*~*~ – Scene change  
  
() – Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter Four: Explanation  
  
Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T OWN IT! CLAMP DOES! STOP ASKING!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you both ready to meet your maker?"  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo stared up at Meino who was hovering over them.  
  
"Nai. I'm not." Growled Syaoran. He looked around. "What have you done with Sakura?"  
  
"If it's any of your business, my Cherry Blossom is here." Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Your Cherry Blossom? I don't think that's the case. She doesn't belong to you." Meino smirked.  
  
"Try convincing her of that." Meino pointed to eh sky. Syaoran and Tomoyo both looked up to see Sakura floating in mid-air. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"What have you done to my friend?!?" she exclaimed. Syaoran felt anger surge through his body. They both had a right to be upset. Sakura was barely dressed. She was wearing a black, bikini type top and an extremely short black leather skirt. She had long black gloves on that went past her elbows and knee high black combat boots. Around her shoulders was a long black cloak and her hair was free flowing and black.  
  
(If I did a bad job with Sakura's description, gomen ne. If you're familiar with the anime, The Slayers, think NAGA. If not, ask someone who is! *smile*)  
  
"What the hell…?" Syaoran's voice was barely above a whisper. He turned back to Meino, glaring. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Nande no nai. She did that on her own with The Create." Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"Na… nani?"  
  
"You heard me." Meino turned up toward Sakura. "Oi, Cherry-chan! Could you come down here please?" Sakura didn't say a word, just gently dropped down next to Meino and stared blankly at Tomoyo and Syaoran. They both gasped when they saw her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun… her eyes… they're black…"  
  
"I know…" Syaoran sounded sad beyond belief. [She's not my Sakura anymore…]  
  
"Yes. Now, she's my Sakura." Meino planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek and Syaoran felt his blood boil. "We'll be leaving you, after I kill you both." Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"K… korosu?" she started to tremble.  
  
"Leave Tomoyo-chan out of this, she doesn't pose a threat to you." Syaoran growled, standing up. "But before you try and kill me, I'd like to know who you really are and what the hell you're doing here."  
  
"You really want to know? Fine." Meino smiled. "I am the rightful ruler of a planet from a galaxy that you're people never even knew existed. I have been traveling with Sabine to find a bride for me with exceptional magic powers. When I arrived on this planet, I realized that Sakura was the strongest I have ever seen and then set out to make her mine. To take her, I needed to sever any ties she had on the planet."  
  
"What? The girls on your own planet aren't good enough?"  
  
"None of them are worthy of my superior power. I had to search the universe for the perfect bride and now, I've found her." Meino sighed. "I tire of this idle chit-chat. You have your explanation, so I hope you are satisfied. Now, are you read to meet your maker?"  
  
"Not without a fight!" Syaoran called upon his sword. "I'll never let you take Sakura and I'll fight to keep here until my last breath."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was in a warm, dark place. She was sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"So… very… tired…" she mumbled. "Want… to… stay… here… forever… so… very ……warm…and…comfy…" her head lolled to one side. It looked like she was in the dead of night and that there wasn't even a glimmer of a moon. She had no desire to leave the comforting, silent place. Then, the sounds of combat filtered through the place, breaking the silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me? Pathetic child. You may have superior sword techniques but my magic is nothing like you have ever seen before!" a mass of black, crackling energy appeared in Meino's hand and formed into a ball. He aimed it at Syaoran. It flew at Syaoran just as he held up his sword to block it. The energy didn't tough him but sent Syaoran flying into a thin, lone tree, causing it to break in two. Syaoran groaned as he stood up.  
  
"It's… gonna take a lot more than that… to… make me give up on Sakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small stream of light pierced Sakura's infinite darkness. She picked her head up and gazed at the light.  
  
"Na… nani?" she whispered as the light started to grow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, you're in luck, because I have much more." Meino started throwing black energy balls at a tiring Syaoran. He continued to dodge and block the attacks, but his speed was decreasing. Finally, after a miscalculated move, one attack hit Syaoran with full force in the back and sent him flying to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. He shakily propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at Sakura.  
  
"Gomen ne… Sakura… I… I tried…" he paused, coughing up some blood. "If you can…hear me… come back… to us… we need you back… I need… you… back…" he flopped on the ground, near unconsciousness. "Gomen… ne… I… I didn't… want… to… leave… we… need…. you… Sakura… I ne–" he subsumed to unconsciousness and lay flat on the ground.  
  
"See? I told you. You couldn't win." Meino said quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a spotlight on Sakura. She was sitting on her knees, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Sya… Syaor…" as tears streamed down her face, she screamed "SYAORAN!!" a bright light consumed the darkness, completely destroying it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meino turned when he heard Sakura mumbling.  
  
"Syaoran… Syaoran… gomen ne…" the green of her eyes returned in a brilliant flash and the skimpy outfit disappeared from her body, being replaced by her pajamas. As she shook her head, shaking the cobwebs away, Sakura heard Tomoyo shriek.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo stumbled as she ran toward Sakura and embraced her. She started to cry.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said, hugging her best friend back. "Daijoubu?" Tomoyo let go of Sakura and nodded.  
  
"I am… but I'm not so sure about Syaoran-kun…" she pointed toward him and Sakura could feel anger and worry surge through her veins.  
  
"I hate to breakup this little pow wow… but I need to finish what I came to do…so… Cherry-chan, move away from the girl." Meino said. Sakura stepped toward him, the wand appearing in her hands.  
  
"You know what Meino? You are a bastard. And stop calling me 'Cherry- chan'. It is disgusting and stupid." Sakura glared at Meino with hate- filled eyes. (AN: It's the same look Sakura had during The Snow Card episode when she lost her bran new wrist watch that she got from Yukito. Ya know, all fiery and stuff… *Cringes* oh… scary…)  
  
"You don't scare me."  
  
"Hontou ne? Well, you should be. Are you ready to meet your maker?" a glowing white aura wrapped around Sakura as she tightened her grip on her wand. "I don't care if you are or not. You've hurt my family and friends. For that, I can never forgive you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh. Sakura's scary when she's mad, ne?  
  
Syaoran: (nods vigorously) Uh huh. I've learned, never piss her off.  
  
Sakura: NE! I'm not that bad!  
  
Lunar-chan: Ok, calm down. Well minna, how do you like it? We've got one more chapter and an epilogue after this so we're almost done! (Smiles) and I know you'll like the ending. I already have it planed out!  
  
Sakura: Oh, oh! What is it?  
  
Lunar-chan: You'll find out with the rest. Just be patient. I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter, so, I'll see you then, ALL RIGHT? Well minna see ya in Chapter Five! Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA! 


	6. Sparing

Lunar-chan: Minna, here's CHAPTER FIVE!!! (Loud cheering) I know, I know......... I'm taking too long and cliffhangers are evil, but gomen ne (and don't hurt me, it's incredibly short... and some of the Meino haters might get mad... please don't hurt me... ::puppy dog eyes::)  
  
Syaoran: ::rolls eyes:: You should be sorry... and scared.  
  
Sakura: Yea! Especially since we're stuck here until you're done!  
  
Lunar-chan: (scoffs) Yea right. You guys are always coming and going. I don't care as long as you come back to do the little intros and exits for me.  
  
Syaoran: Then why'd you lock us in the basement yesterday?  
  
Lunar-chan: (Sighs) because you guys were being annoying. Besides, from what I heard, you two were enjoying yourselves down there. (S + S blush) See? (Grins evilly) I did it for your own good.  
  
Sakura: Can we not talk about this and get on with the chapter?  
  
Lunar-chan: Sure. Well minna, I gave in early, with only 4 reviews (I'm so sad... ::sniff::) So, here's Chapter Five. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FYI:  
  
"" - Speaking  
  
[] - Thoughts  
  
*~*~ - Scene change  
  
() - Lunar-chan notes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: Sparing  
  
Disclaimer: (hysterical sobbing) WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS??? IT'S TOTRURE! IIE!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stared at Meino, her aura growing with increasing intensity. She had never been so angry in her entire life.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Did you really believe you could take me without a fight?" Sakura growled. "Now you've gotten me angrier than I have ever been and you're gonna pay for the suffering you've caused." Meino stood there, silent. As Sakura prepared for a fight, Sabine appeared in front of Meino, her arms stretched to the side.  
  
"Sabine, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Meino hissed. She ignored him.  
  
"Card Mistress... please... spare him." Sabine whispered.  
  
"Why should I? He's done nothing but cause pain to my friends and family. Give my one good reason to even consider sparing him." Sabine's arms lowered slightly and she drew in a shaky breath.  
  
"Because... I... love him." She whispered. Sakura's eyes widened as Meino gave a shocked expression to the back of Sabine's head. "Please... spare the one I love...of all people... I would think you would be the one who would understand the most..." Sakura's eyes softened as her arms lowered to her sides, almost dropping the wand.  
  
"Na... nani?" Sabine heard Meino whisper. She sighed and turned around.  
  
"Meino... why did you insist on finding someone to love you when she's been in front of you for so long? You never realized that my powers are just as strong as hers are, have you?"  
  
"I... had no... idea..." Sabine turned back to Sakura.  
  
"Please? We'll leave and never come back... I promise." Sakura's expression had softened and her aura was dying down. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
"All right. Just leave..." she looked down. "Before I change my mind."  
  
"Arigato." Sabine whispered. She took Meino's hand and they vanished. Sakura dropped her wand and ran over to Syaoran, kneeling beside him. As she gingerly picked his head up, she noticed the blood on his chin. She started to cry.  
  
"Tomoyo... do you have your cell?" she asked through her tears. Tomoyo nodded, but she didn't see. "WELL?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Dial 911... NOW!" Sakura turned back to Syaoran as Tomoyo dialed franticly. "Syaoran... hang on... please, just hang on... I came back, just like you asked... so please... don't leave me... again... onegi..." she hunched over, sobbing. "Onegi... onegi..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran had been in a coma for over a week. Sakura was sitting by his bed in ICU, just staring. Her mind drifted back to the events a few days ago...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So... what have the doctors said?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing yet. They're not done testing..." Sakura sniffed, suppressing tears. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Dr. Riley walked in.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have Li-san's test results. My colleagues and I are very perplexed indeed. Li-san has had a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, second-degree burns and a concussion, but we are at a loss on how to explain as to how he received these injuries. There is no logical reason to his injuries, considering the circumstances surrounding his discovery in that field. There is a lot of brain activity... demo, it is starting to fade."  
  
"Fade? But... why?"  
  
"Whatever is holding Li-san to this life is obviously gone. He is loosing the will to live. If this keeps up... I'm not sure he will survive." Sakura fell silent, talking in the information. Dr. Riley sighed. "Gomen ne Kinomoto-san. There is nothing we can do but heal his injuries. If he is to wake up, Li-san will have to want to live."  
  
"Arigato." Tomoyo said as Sakura sank into her chair.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"I don't think so... I think we should just leave her alone..." they walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura moved closer to his bed and took his hand. "Please wake up... you have everything to live for... your family in Hong Kong will be devastated. Your friends here will be so sad... I don't know how I'll survive without you."  
  
Tears started falling down her cheeks.  
  
"You have no idea what I went through while you were gone. I found myself wandering to your apartment all the time... I half expected you to appear at my window like you used to at night... warning my about a new danger. You have... no idea... how much my heart ached everyday when I couldn't be around you... when I couldn't see your face... couldn't hear your voice..."  
  
The tears ran faster.  
  
"If you... think I'm gone, you're wrong... I came back... just like you asked... and I'm not going to leave... ever..." she bent over, still clutching his hand and sobbing "How could I ever leave you... I love you too much... I just never had... the courage to say it..." She couldn't speak anymore and sat there, her shoulders shaking.  
  
Then she felt something squeezing her hand and her head snapped up. Syaoran's hand was squeezing hers, his eyes half open.  
  
"Sa... ku... ra..." his voice was muffled from the tube down his throat. A small smile crept across her tear-stained face.  
  
"Syaoran? You... came back... you came back!" she let go of his hand and hugged him, causing Syaoran to groan in pain. She jumped back. "Gomen ne Syaoran." She muttered, "D... don't go anywhere... let me get the doctor." She ran out of the room.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. [Sakura... my silly Ying Fa... you came back to me...] he sighed... with a lot of difficultly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sakura ran down the hall, she crashed into Dr. Riley.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, something wrong?"  
  
"Syaoran... he's awake!" His eyes widened.  
  
"Hontou ne?"  
  
"Hai!" They ran back to Syaoran's room to find Syaoran trying to sit up.  
  
"Li-san! Please, lay down!" Dr. Riley ran over to Syaoran and tried to restrain him. Syaoran growled. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Syaoran lay down." Syaoran lay down and pointed to the tube down his throat. He was fighting the urge to rip the tube out his self.  
  
"Alright Li-san. I'll take it out. Now, you may feel the urge to gag, but that's perfectly normal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunar-chan: YEA! Everyone is all happy.  
  
Sakura: That was a close call.  
  
Syaoran: How come I'm the one who's always close to death?  
  
Lunar-chan: No you're not! (Rolls eyes) You're over dramatizing. Remember, I DON'T KILL PEOPLE IN MY FICS!! And even if I DO... they come back to life in some mystical event!!!  
  
Syaoran: (grumbles) Fine...  
  
Lunar-chan: Now that he's done ranting, I can finish... maybe. That's not the end, there's a surprise in the Epilogue. (Smiles) I know you will like it minna. Demo, you won't see it until I have at least 2 more reviews. And this time I'm not relenting. So, I will see you all later. Remember; keep the peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA! 


	7. Epilogue

Lunar-chan: (does a happy dance) It's the epilogue minna! YEA!  
S + S: (sweat dropping)   
Syaoran: I think she needs help.  
Sakura: Yea……… a lot of help.   
Lunar-chan: (growling) I don't need any help. All the best writers are a little crazy! (Stamps foot) So there!  
Syaoran: What ever you say………  
Sakura: Can we get on with the epilogue? I want to find out what the surprise is!  
Lunar-chan: Well……… ok. I just have to put one thing in first.   
Syaoran: What?  
Lunar-chan: Ano……… Tomoyo called last night while you two were (coughs) playing video games. (S + S blush) She is getting Kero-chan……… and they'll be here soon………  
Sakura: Oi………  
Lunar-chan: Gomen ne……… but I couldn't stop her……… you know how she gets.  
Sakura: I know……… I know………  
Lunar-chan: Oh well. Well……… guys……… here's the epilogue. Enjoy minna!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
FYI:  
"" - Speaking  
[] - Thoughts  
*~*~ - Scene change  
() - Lunar-chan notes!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Epilogue  
Disclaimer: (reads mechanically) I do not own Card Captor Sakura and all of its characters. They belong to CLAMP. (Whispers) Is that is? (A man in a black suit with black sunglasses nods) Ok. (Smiles) So… enjoy minna!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura was sitting in her dorm room a few days later, just staring into space, when Kero flew into her view.  
  
"Ya know Sakura, I'm still not very happy with you. Do you know how small that place can be with Yue? And not to mention he was very grumpy." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I already said I was sorry Kero-chan, what more do you want me to do?" Kero thought for a few seconds.  
  
"How 'bout you keep me away from Yuki-usagi for a while?"   
  
"Deal." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Sakura yelled as Kero flopped on the bed in stuffed animal mode. The door creaked open and Sakura looked up. "Sya……… Syaoran? What are you doing here?" she stood up. "How'd you get out of the hospital?" Syaoran walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I heal fast. I think I scared them." She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed, making him sit down.  
  
"You stay here. I don't care if you don't want to but you're going to stay sitting."  
  
"Saku-" she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Don't start." She sat beside him and drew him into a big hug. "You scared me so much……… baka………" she whispered. He smiled and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"Ewwww……… are you guys gonna get all emotional on me?" Kero growled. Sakura laughed and pulled away from Syaoran.   
  
"I see you let them out." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hai……… although neither of them were very happy with me even though I explained it to them a million times."   
  
"You try being cramped in a small place with Yue for any length of time." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kero-chan, I need to talk to Syaoran alone. Could you go……… away?"   
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"I'll put you back in the book with Yue."  
  
"Eepp! I'm gone!" he flew out the window as Sakura started to laugh.  
  
"That's a good way to get rid of him." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yea………" she looked up at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Positive." She stood up.  
  
"You really frightened me Syaoran……… why'd you do that?"  
  
"I wasn't about to let some psycho take you away from here against your will. No one would have."   
  
"But you could have died!" she turned her back on him and started walking around the room "I don't know what I would have done if you had died back there! And not just me." She whirled around. "Were you thinking of your family when this happened……… your sisters……… your mother? I'm not the only one who would have been affected and you know it." Syaoran's gaze drifted to Sakura's eyes. "So I ask again……… why?"  
  
"Because……… if you were gone, my world would have crumbled to pieces and nothing else would have mattered." Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down.  
  
"It that's true……… if you felt this strong……… where have you been? Why haven't I heard from you in so long?"  
  
"I wish I could have……… when I came back to Hong Kong, my mother felt as if I had softened. She didn't think I was acting like the future leader of the Li clan. So she sent me to a really strict training facility to toughen me up and improve my magic. I wasn't allowed to contact anyone on the outside, even my own family. I was supposed to be there for ten years but I was do determined to get out and gat back to you, I was out a year early. I left Hong Kong as soon as I possibly could… but when I got here, I thought all my efforts were in vain. Then Tomoyo-chan told me what was happening… I knew I had to help."  
  
"Oh." She looked back up. "I feel……… so bad now………" she sat down next to him. "After a while……… I started to loose hope that you would ever come back………"  
  
"I don't blame you."   
  
"Then……… I have a question."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"At the hospital……… what woke you? What brought you out of your coma?'   
  
"Your voice." She blinked.  
  
"M……… my voice?"  
  
"I……… could hear the last part of what you said. Then……… I knew that you were safe and I……… I wanted to come back to you……… just like you asked."   
  
"Syaoran………" she whispered. "Even after I acted like such a brat and all the mean things I said and did……… you still………"  
  
"It may hurt……… but I will never stop caring about you Sakura." He pulled her into a fierce hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Syaoran……… you're the one I care about most in my life… but don't do stupid things like that to make me scared, ok?"  
  
"Alright, if I must." Sakura looked at him with mad eyes.  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran's eyes twinkled with amusement.  
  
"I don't know what I mean."   
  
"Liar. You know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Alright, I do, but nothing will keep me from protecting you. No matter what you make me promise. So there." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Fine. But I don't have to be happy about it."   
  
"I don't expect you to. I expect you to be happy about this though."  
  
"Nan-" she was silenced when he pressed his lips against hers in a soft and unsure kiss. They both froze. Then Sakura kissed him back. They both tensed as the kiss became more passionate. He opened his mouth a little, dragging her lips with his and she moaned softly. She gave into the moment, held tightly in his arms as she kissed him with increasing intensity. As the kiss reluctantly ended, Syaoran pressed his forehead against hers, breathing gently on her face.  
  
"Sakura………"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you." Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." He smiled and pulled her into a fierce hug.  
  
"And……… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back a little.  
  
"Nani?" she looked confused.  
  
"Sakura……… you know how much I care about you."  
  
"Hai. And I care that much about you." Syaoran's smile widened and pulled the little black velvet box out of his pocket and placed it into Sakura's hand.  
  
"Then……… will you marry me?" Sakura's mouth hung open as she opened the box.  
  
"Syaoran……… it's beautiful………" she pulled the ring out of the box, placed it on her finger and looked up into Syaoran's eyes. "Of course I will. I'll marry you Syaoran." His eyes lit up.   
  
"Sakura……… you have no idea how happy you've made me." He planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I have a vague idea." She said against his lips. He laughed and then began kissing her again, leaning back on the bed. Just then, Kero flew in.  
  
"You guys, this huge cat just tried to- WOAH! HEY, CUT THAT OUT!" they both sat up quickly, their faces beet red.  
  
"Kero-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Trying not to get eaten. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Making out with my fiancée, so get out of here."   
  
"Oh………" Kero blinked. "NANI? FIANCEE?" Sakura started to laugh.  
  
"Hai Kero-chan. Syaoran and I are getting married."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tomoyo: KAWAII!! I should have brought my camera!  
Lunar-chan: (shakes head) Oi vey……… gomen ne to S + S. I should have locked the doors.  
Sakura: (too happy to even notice) I'm getting married… (Grins)  
Syaoran: ………………  
Lunar-chan: (laughs) Oh, don't go silent on us Syaoran.  
Kero-chan: (growling at Syaoran)  
Lunar-chan: No growling at the groom.  
Tomoyo: Does this mean I can design your wedding gown Sakura?  
Sakura: As long as it's not too insane, ok?  
Tomoyo: Hai!  
Lunar-chan: Well, Syaoran……… what are your thoughts on this?  
Syaoran: Ano……… (Looks at Sakura) I'm happy. (Frowns) but I'm still mad cause I was stuck in Hong Kong for NINE YEARS.  
Lunar-chan: Well……… that's what makes it better. If I hadn't put that it, it would have been a whole different plot and then the story would have sucked. Ya know……… "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"!  
S + S: (blush and nod)  
Tomoyo: KAWAII! (goes all sparkly eyed……… and frightens the writer)  
Kero-chan: (still growling, but now at our writer)  
Lunar-chan: Quiet you or I'll call Neko-chan and Fire Angel and all three of us will come after you.  
Kero-chan: (sticks tongue out and sulks in the corner)  
Lunar-chan: Oi……… well minna, it's done. Did you like the ending? I hope so. Please send your comments, criticisms, corrections and flames to Lunar_chan@hotmail.com. Everything is welcome (I'm flame resistant). So until the next fic, remember to keep the peace, love and ANIME! ^.^ JA MINNA! 


End file.
